


Thasmin One Shots

by Shesthirteenth



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Thasmin Week (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesthirteenth/pseuds/Shesthirteenth
Summary: One shots based around the thirteenth doctor and Yasmin Khan. Because who doesn't love Thasmin.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the TARDIS came as a welcome sound as the gang walked up towards the console. They had just visited Kablam, and after figuring out who needed their help, set about helping them. 

"Well that was different to any warehouses I've ever worked in"

Ryan spoke up, glancing at the console as he lent against a pillar. Graham nodded in agreement, his hands in his pocket as he stood close to his grandson. The doctor hummed in agreement also, her fingers working away at the console as she flew the TARDIS into the vortex.

"Yeah it was, probably. But at lest we saved Kablam huh fam"

The doctor cast her gaze to her fam from where she stood at the console, a happy smile forming on her lips. Meanwhile Yaz was stood against a pillar, not speaking as her fingers played with the necklace that belonged to Dan. The doctor could instantly tell some thing was wrong with Yaz, so she glance to boys. They too noticed some thing different in their friend. 

The doctor gave Ryan and Graham a look, both men understanding before leaving the console room. When both men were out of sight, did the doctor walk over to Yaz. 

"Hey"

A small smile formed on the blondes lips as she put her hands into her pants pockets. Yaz cast her gaze up to the female, her fingers still playing with the necklace in her hand.

"If Dan hadn't switched scanners, it would've been me in that test room" 

The doctor didn't responded, she didn't want to think of what could of happened if she had lost her Yaz. Shaking that thought from her mind, the doctor continued to listen to Yaz.

"He saved my life"

Yaz cast her gaze back down to the necklace, her thumb tracing over the lettering on the pendant. 

"Doctor, can I make a couple of request.."

The dark haired woman cast her eyes back up to the doctor, her eyes getting lost in the blondes hazel orbs. 

"Always..."

The doctor spoke, a small yet warm smile forming on her lips. Yaz then held up the necklace.

"I wanna take this to his daughter, tell her how much he loved it, how much he loved her"

The doctor swallowed the lump In her throat as her gaze fell to the necklace. This was the lest they could do.

"It's the lest we can do... What was the second request?"

Her eyebrow rose, her face scrounging in concentration trying to think what else Yaz wanted. Meanwhile, Yasmin's bottom lip disappeared between her teeth, her gaze soft as her eyes fell on the other females.

"Could I spend the night on the TARDIS?, with you?. You know... a movie night, a cuddle on the sofa?"

After the day she'd just had, all Yaz wanted was the doctor. Nothing more. 

The doctor couldn't help but smile happily, that was all she wanted too, just to be with Yaz. The blonde hummed softly as she removed her hands from her pockets.

"You never have to request that Yaz, you just have to ask. I'll always say yes to you"

With that, the doctor stepped forward wrapping her arms around the brunette in a warm hug. Yaz quickly accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around the doctor as she settled in her embrace. 

"I love you doctor"

Yaz mumbled against the time lord's neck,which caused a warm feeling in the doctor's body. Pulling her closer, the blonde pressed a soft kiss to Yasmin's head.

"I love you too Yasmin Khan" 


	2. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Poker pictures that were released for SpyFall Part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but hopefully someone will like it.

“So, what brings you here?”

The doctor over herd a young man ask Yaz across the poker table. The gang was currently in a casino in Africa, undercover work as they try and figure out who or what was killing and wiping the DNA of MI6 operatives. Ryan and Graham was at the roulette table, having way to much fun. The doctor was at the poker table, which left Yaz at the bar keeping an eye on things.

“Bet, Madam?”

The doctor was so caught up in Yaz she forgot they were talking to her. The time lord cast her gaze to the banker before nodding her head yes. Her gaze then quickly turned back to Yaz as the male continued to talk to her.

“Ohh I am here with my friends and girlfriend, just having a good time “

Yaz gave her best genuine smile as she took a sip of her drink. Whoever this man was, he was clearly trying it on with her. Even after saying she was taken, the young man still tried his luck. His fingers ever so softly began to trace across Yaz’s knee, sending an uncomfortable sensation though the young woman. Just as she was about to scold him for such a move, the sound of the doctor’s voice echoed against her ear.

“Hey Babe, fancy another drink? Two more drinks over here when your ready mate”

Yeah, the doctor wasn’t that good at small talk,. But Yaz found it cute nonetheless. The time lord then turned her gaze to the man, her eyes scanning his face before a fake smile formed on her lips.

“Hi! I’m Jodie Smith, I take it you’ve met my GIRLFRIEND Yaz”

The way she spoke that, the brunette instantly knew what was going on, the doctor was jealous. A warm smile formed on her features as the feeling of the time lord’s fingers on her shoulders. The male just hummed softly in response, his gaze falling between the two women.

“That I have Miss Smith, and I must say, she is one fine looking piece of...”

Before he finished the sentence, and before the doctor could retaliate, Yaz had grabbed her girlfriend’s before standing up.

“How about we go check out the balcony love while we wait for our drinks?”

The doctor didn’t have time to respond,merely allowing Yaz to walk her towards the balcony. While she did so,it gave her time to think. Never had she displayed jealousy before, this body was certainly bringing new emotions in the doctor. She wanted to show that man that Yaz was hers, and he certainly shouldn’t get away with being disrespectful towards her.

Once on the balcony, the warm air blowing around them, did Yaz slowly face her girlfriend. A warm smile forming on her lips as the doctor stared out onto the fields. 

“Back there,at the Bar, you was jealous wasn’t you?”

The time lord then took a quick breath before looking to Yaz, maybe she could get away with playing this off, of so she thought.

“What me? Jealous? Don’t be daft, don’t know what your talking about.”

But the way Yaz rose her eyebrows, the small smirk that formed on her beautiful face, the doctor knew there was no point in lying. Yaz could always tell when the doctor was lying. A soft sigh then escaped the time lord’s lips, her hazel eyes falling on her girlfriend.

“Okay,maybe I was a little bit. But I had good reason to... he was clearly flirting with you,and... i... I don’t know I just saw green. M’sorry”

The doctor lowers her head, her gaze falling to the floor. Yaz couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight of her lover. The brunette then softly stepped closer, her hand softly taking the Doctor’s hand into her own, where it belonged.

“There is no reason to apologise love, its totally understandable. But know that the only person I wish to flirt with, is right here”

Yaz spared a warm loving smile, her thumb softly began to caress the time lord’s hand. After a few seconds, the doctor look back up to the brunette. Her gaze was nothing but pure love for the human,how did she get so lucky?

“I love you Yaz, so much”

The time lord lent her head down before gently pressing her lips against the females. Yaz quickly returned the sweet kiss before the pair pulled away. Now it was Yaz’s turn to gaze lovingly at the doctor.

“I love you too Doctor, always and forever”


	3. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on the end of Spyfall part two. The doctor is alone in the TARDIS, memories of what she saw plaguing her mind. Feeling utterly alone in the universe. The doctor then with the help of her fam, sees that she isn't truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but I enjoyed writing it at lest.

“Burned,pulverised nuked, all of the above.”

“You should really take a look”

The doctor gasped softly as she opened her eyes, her hands reaching out to lean against the console. Her breaths were fast and ragged as she tried to control her breathing. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it. Gallifrey. Destroyed.

The words the master spoke were etched into her mind. He had singlehandedly destroyed their, her home. Everything’s she had done to save her planet had been for nothing.

The lights from the TARDIS has dimmed as it traveled through the vortex. The doctor grip on her machine tightened somewhat as she tried so hard to keep the tears at bay. Even with no one around the time lord didn’t want to show her weakness, however, when the gentle sound of her machine echoed in her mind, the blonde female couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Tears began to cascade down her cheeks, a small whimper left her brims as her body slid down to the floor. Her friends, her family, her planet,truly gone. The doctor curled herself up into a ball on the console floor, her eyes red and puffy as more tears fell. Her breathing became erotic, yet despite that she whispered to herself, confirming what she was currently feeling.

“I’m so alone...”

[ A few hours later ]

“Hey Doctor,Graham had this brilliant idea for our next trip”

Yasmin spoke, a happy smile forming on her lips as she, Followed by Ryan and Graham entered the TARDIS. It had been a few hours since the incident in the plane hanger with the Master , or O what ever you want to call him, and the gang was looking forward to seeing the Doctor again and travelling the universe.

However, upon entering the ship, Yaz quickly realised a trip away wasn’t on the cards today. Her brown orbs fell upon the doctor, while it wasn’t unusual to see the doctor on the floor, it was the way in witch she was lay that alarmed Yaz.

The brunette quickly turned around to the guys, signalling for them to be quiet. The three of them then very slowly made their way over to the Doc. The blonde female was curled up on the floor, her eyes closed in a deep sleep. But that didn’t stop Yaz from noticing that she had in-fact been crying.

“I think she’s been crying”

Graham whisperers softly from where he stood next to Yaz, he had obviously noticed it too. Yaz, Graham and Ryan looked to each other before returning their attention back to the doctor. Whatever has happened from them being dropped off at home to now,must off been bad.

“We can’t leave her here, even for her, this can’t be a comfortable place to sleep?”

Ryan spoke in a whisper, her gaze softening as he watched the Doctor sleep. It was kind of strange, seeing the doctor look so vulnerable like this. Shaking his thoughts away, Ryan glanced over to Yaz and Graham.

“I’ll carry her to her bedroom, at lest she can wake up comfy”

Graham spoke as he gently knelt down , one arm went under the Doctor’s legs and the other around her back before lifting her up into his arms, being careful not to wake her up.

The Doctor never stirred as Graham, Ryan and Yaz headed towards her bedroom. With the TARDIS help, lighting up the way for them, they soon reached a large wooden door with 13 engraved onto it. Ryan slowly opened the door before stepping aside to allow Graham to enter.

“Wow,would you look at this”

Ryan whispered rather excitedly,his gaze drifting around the rather large and rather messy bedroom. None of them, minus Yaz, had been inside the Doctor‘s room before, so naturally they found it interesting.

“As much as it’s interesting to see the Doc’s room Ryan , we should leave her be , let her rest”

Graham spoke after he had ever so carefully placed the Doc down on her rather comfy looking bed. Ryan let out a disappointing humming sound before agreeing with his grandad. As the pair of them began to head towards the door, Yaz stayed behind.

“I’m gonna stay here, whatever happened must of been bad, and I don’t want her to be alone when she wakes up “

Yasmin gaze turned to the sleeping Time Lord before she returned her gaze to the boys. The doctor, despite her protest, needed her fam with her.

“Yaz is right son, come on grab a chair”

Graham went to grab one of the comfy looking chairs that were plastered around the aliens room, Ryan quickly followed suit. Yaz on the other hand carefully climbed onto the bed, she lay her self down , being careful not to disturb her, before wrapping the doctor up in her arms.

The doctor,still in a deep sleep, snuggled into Yasmin’s side, which caused Ryan to snigger softly.

“We all know she has a soft spot for you Yaz”

Yasmin couldn’t help but blush lightly at the words before whispering gently.

“Ohh shut up Ryan..”

Ryan sniggers again before the three of them settled back, listing to the gently humming sound of the TARDIS as well as the doctor’s gentle breathing.

Dimmed lights were the first thing the doctor had noticed upon opening her eyes,that and the colour blue. Wait blue?

The doctor fully adjusted her sight, her gaze drifting around the room. Upon seeing certain objects, it registered where she was. Her bedroom. Her mind was then racing with everything that had just happened.

One minute she was sat in the console room, crying to self that she was alone, and the next she was curled up in bed. The time lord moved slightly, then realised she wasn’t alone. Her hazel orbs slowly moved up to the body that was next to her,and what she saw melted her hearts.

Yaz was fast asleep ,her arms wrapped tightly around the time lord’s frame. Her gaze then drifted to the other side of Yaz,and found Graham and Ryan fast asleep on separate chairs.

A small tear then rolled down her cheek, they really do care about her. So much so that they took her to her room and stayed with her. The sound of the TARDIS them bummed and beeped, which caused the doctor to smile happily.

“I guess your right, I’m not alone. I have my fam “

The doctor whispered quietly, her gaze staying fixed on her fam until she once again closed her eyes, her fingers caressing Yaz’s hand that was lay on her stomach .The Doctor then relaxed into a peaceful slumber knowing now that she wasn’t alone.


	4. Save your last breath for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the tunnel scene in Orphan 55. The scene we should of gotten to be honest.

Oxygen supply level 1%, you must find breathable air immediately. Oxygen supply level 1%, immediate action required, refill oxygen canister. Find breathable air, failure to do so will result in threat to life.

The words echoed against the stone walls of the tunnel, stuck on repeat as the gang made their way though said tunnel. Graham was just a head of her, and the doctor was tagging along behind her. The sound of the canister a constant reminder of how much danger she was in.

“Ohh do shut up”

Yaz whispered to the canister,however she instantly regretted it. Once the words left her mouth, her vision became blurry and the young brunette wobbled on her feet. Yasmin nearly fell to the hard ground if it wasn’t for the doctor who caught her in her arms.

“Yaz, no, no, no,no... Ohh I am so sorry Yaz. I was to busy overthinking how to get us out of here that I hadn’t realised that you’d ran out of oxygen”

Yaz could see the worry that laced the Doctor eyes as she scanned over Yaz’s oxygen canister. There wasn’t anything that could be done, but she knew the doctor would try. Yasmin couldn’t speak, so instead she shook her head softly, her brown orbs screaming that everything will be okay,that it wasn’t the doctors fault. 

The time lord ran her hand over her friend oxygen canister, maybe they could switch them over? 

“It’s gonna be okay Yaz, I promise “

The Doctor then slowly began to try and take her own canister off,Yaz of course saw what was happening and reached out her hand to stop her. The doctor glanced up, her gaze confused slightly but then changed to determination. She wasn’t gonna lose Yaz.

“I won’t lose you Yasmin Khan”

The Doctor whispered, both woman gazed into each other eyes. The doctor then placed her hand against Yaz’s cheek, her fingers caressing her soft skin. The time lord then lent forward before pressing her lips against Yaz’s. 

Both woman gasped softly into the kiss, neither expecting it to be like that. However, as the kiss deepened, Yaz’s oxygen canister went from red to orange in a few seconds, where as the doctors went from light orange to dark orange. 

After a few more seconds, the time lord pulled away, her lips now held a hint of shine to them, due to Yasmins lip gloss. Yaz herself gasped softly at the sudden intake of breath, before her gaze fell down to her now orange canister.

“Why did you do that? Why give me your oxygen? You need it more than me”

The brunette spoke softly as she returned her gaze up to the time lord. The doctor smiled lightly as she continued to caress her cheek.

“Because I have plenty, and you needed it. Like I said, I wasn’t gonna lose you Yaz. We can’t have a universes with no Yaz”

The doctor then stood up,her hand reaching down to help Yasmin up. Once both woman were on their feet, they began to walk towards the exit where they friends would be waiting for them. Yaz reached forward to take the doctors hand in hers, which caused both ladies to smiled warmly at the other.

When they finally reached the end of then tunnel, and away from the Dregs, it was Graham who first noticed the pair different behaviours. His gaze drifted from their hands to their faces. He then noticed how the doctor now suddenly had lip gloss on her lips.

“Are you gonna tell me why you stopped to put lip gloss on the doc? In the middle of a Dreg’s nest?”

Yaz then cast her gaze over to the doctor’s lips before quickly returning her gaze to Graham. A small smile then formed on her lips.

“I’ll explain later Graham”

Just as they made it though the second door which lead to a staircase which would hopefully take them back to Tranquility Spa, the sound of the Dregs waking up echoed around them. Yasmin and the Doctor once again turned their gaze to each other. Looks like they made it out just in time.


	5. Most important person in the universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Thasmin scene that should of been in Nikola Tesla’s Night of Terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this, but I posted it anyways.

“She’s not important “

The male creature hissed softly as his menacing red eyes gaze to where Yasmin and Nikola stood. They didn’t stand a chance, or so Nikola thought. They were trapped on an alien ship, with no hope, and now Yasmin was about to be killed. 

Yaz however thought differently, she knew there was a way out, somehow. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and waited. After a few seconds the sound of doors opening and a voice she didn’t know she had missed echoed around the room. 

“Oi! That’s my girlfriend your talking about, so I’m going to have to disagree with that”

Yaz opened her eyes before turning her head towards the voice. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw the doctor stood at the entrance to a door. She was never so happy to see her in that moment. 

The Doctor began to walk forward, her gaze drifting around the rather dark and messy room they were currently in.

“Nice place you’ve got here.. probably..... if you cleaned up a bit, I mean I’m messy but this?”

Once the doctor had reached Yaz and Nikola. Her gaze drifted over to Yaz, scanning her body to make sure she wasn’t harmed.

“Are you alright?”

She asked before she slowly turned around, just as she here Yasmin’s voice speak that they were indeed okay.

“Better now that your here”

The time lord let out a small hum as she turned to faces the creature. However her hand reached behind her, taking a hold of Yaz’s hand.

“Hi, I’m the Doctor, I don’t believe we’ve met?”

The creature then snarls at the doctor before speaking once again, what appears to be a smirk was forming on her face.

“You address the queen of the Skithra, and you trespass on my ship!”

A soft gasp left the time lord lips, her mouth forming into an Ohh shape as she kept her gaze on the creature.

“Ohh this is your ship? Because that looks Venusian to me, and I’m pretty sure that’s a Klendov warp drive.”

The doctor had nodded over to what appears to be different kinds of equipment lying around the place. Of course Yaz had no idea what any of this stuff was, but she would happily keep quiet while the Doctor spoke. 

After a while, Yaz herd the doctor speak her name, when she turned to face the time lord, she was holding what appeared to be a old fashioned camera.

“You don’t want to be killing me and Yaz, coz Yaz can tell you what this is”

The doctor held up the camera, while Yasmin turned her head to face the doctor. A small smile then formed on her lips.

“It’s a camera “

The doctor then returned the smile, her gaze Turing to face Yasmin’s before flicking a switch on the camera. The bulb began to flash, temporally blinding the Skithra. A loud grain then echoed around the room, and the next think Yaz felt was the Doctor’s hand in hers.

No more than a few seconds later, they were standing in a laboratory. Ryan, Graham and a few others all gathered around, eager to see if their friends were okay. 

Dorothy ran over to Nikola, and Ryan and Graham ran over to Yaz and the Doctor. Ryan gave Yaz a quick hug just as Graham asked if both women were okay. The doctor nodded her head,before turning her gaze to Yasmin.

“Are you okay?”

Yasmin turned to face the time lord, a small smile forming on her lips. A simple nod of her head was enough in that moment. However, the doctor stepped forward before wrapping her arms around Yaz’s frame. 

“What is this for?. Not that I’m complaining “

Yaz muttered against the doctors coat, her own arms now circulating around the aliens frame. 

“Just wanted to hug you that’s all”

The doctor tightened her hold on Yasmin, her face buried in her hair. Yaz just hummed softly as she held the doctor. Both woman just content in that small moment.


	6. Protective Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scene which should of been added in Praxeus but didn’t. In which the Doctor and Yaz give each other a hug.

“Come on Yaz “

The doctor spoke as she followed the rest of the gang towards the TARDIS. They needed to get inside and try and figure out what happened to Adam, and what the bigger picture was. 

“No”

Yasmin’s voice echoed around the ally, cashing the doctor to spin around on her feet. Surely she missed heard that right?. 

“Sorry? “

The doctor tilted her head lightly, her hazel eyes scanning Yasmin with a hint of confusion. Why would she not want to go with them?. 

“There was a device in there. I couldn’t get it free in time. It looked really important to them. I want to go back and get it. “

Yaz’s voice was pleading, while she knew it wasn’t safe to return back there out of fear of those gas-masked creatures may still be lurking, she also knew that she had to do this. 

“No, besides we don’t have enough time “

The doctor shook her head lightly, hoping that would be it and they could go back into the TARDIS were it is safer. 

“You go, come back for me in I don’t know, an hour or something? “

Yaz’s took a small breath, her brown orbs gazing to the doctor waiting for her respond. She knew it would take some persuading to get the doctor to agree to this rather dangerous mission. 

“It’s to dangerous “

The doctor let out a soft sigh, her arms flinging up as she spoke. It was dangerous, she knew Yasmin could handle her self against anything that came her way, but still she wanted to protect her girlfriend as best she could. 

“We need to know why Adam was taken there and what they did to him and how this is all connected to those over events. “

Yaz took a small step closer to the doctor, she wanted to reach out, to take her hand in hers and tell her everything will be okay. But they hadn’t spoken to the rest team about their relationship yet, and now wasn’t the best time. 

“I’ll come with you, I’m more than ready to fight something. “ Gabriela said from her place stood at the TARDIS doors. 

The doctor turn around to glance at Gabriela before returning her gaze to Yasmin. She knew Yasmin had won this, she was so determined after all, a quality that the time lord loved about Yaz. The doctor stepped closer to her girlfriend, her hazel eyes gazing to Yasmin’s brown ones. 

“One hour”

The doctor whispered before she moved into Yasmin space, she wrapped her arms around her frame holding Yasmin in a tight embrace. Yasmin quickly embraces the warm hug wrapping her arms around the doctor frame. The time lord buried her face in the others neck before whispering quietly.

“Stay safe..”

Yaz let out a small humming sound as she closed her eyes for a second, allowing the warm feeling of the hug to take over for just a second. 

“I promise “

Yasmin whispered back as she reopens her eyes. The pair then slowly pull away as The Doctor walks back towards the TARDIS just as Gabriela walked towards Yasmin. 

“You must be Yasmin right? I’m Gabriela “

The doctor hovered in the doorway, her gaze watching Yasmin as she walked away. Just before Yaz reached the door of the building, she turned to face the doctor. A warm smile forming on her lips before she entered the building. The doctor returned to small smile before shutting the TARDIS door. 

This hour would be the slowest ever.


	7. I said I wouldn’t leave you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little added Thasmin that I think we won’t see in the Timeless Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this will be a two parter or not. If it does end up being a two parter , I will most likely post the second part after Sunday’s episode. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope someone at lest enjoys this chapter!.

“We’re not just gonna leave you! “

The quote rang out in Yasmin’s head as she walked down the corridors. She, Graham, Ryan and the rest of the remaining humans has made it onto Ko Sharmus. Once they were there they automatically thought they would be greeted with the Doctor, how wrong their were. 

Upon arrival they saw Ryan, Ethan and who they now know as Ko Sharmus. And a huge purple doorway in the middle of the sea. Which they soon found out was the boundary. After a quick hug with Ryan, Yaz soon found out where the doctor was. She of course went though the boundary with the Master. 

When Yaz herd his name, herd he was here, her blood ran cold. The last they they had an encounter with the master it nearly ended in disaster. How could the doctor have willing gone with him?. Yet despite all the emotions that ran though Yaz’s head, one thing was sure. She was going to follow the doctor, even if that meant another meeting with the Master. 

After forgetting about the Cybermen, they entered the boundary. The group walked for miles until they found what appeared to be a building, only then did the Fam finally feel like they were getting somewhere. Of course the other humans decided to check the surrounding area as Ryan Graham and Yaz entered the building. 

“I can’t believe this is the doctors home, it’s so beautiful but so destroyed. No wonder she didn’t want us to come here”

Yaz spoke out, her gaze scanning the corridors of the building as they walk. Gold high walls were all around them, with the same strange writing on them that she often found in the TARDIS. Gallifreyan. 

“Let’s hope she is okay yeh? And not like the rest of the planet. Gone.”

Of course Graham had to be one to say that, but someone had to. What if she was right? What if the doctor was dead?. Shaking such thoughts from her mind, Yaz carried on walking forward. Ryan’s was slightly ahead, holding the gun Ko Sharmus has given him early to defend himself against the Cybermen. 

After a few more steps, Ryan suddenly stopped. His gaze falling to the floor ahead of him. Laying there, was a small black folded wallet of some sort. Walking closer, Ryan soon realised what it was. 

“Hey look! It’s the doctor’s thingy. Her... psychic paper. She must of dropped it”

Ryan knelt down to pick it up, before Yaz and Graham quickly joined him. He slowly opened the paper to reveal the doctor rather neat handwriting. 

“No! Please! Make it stop! Please! “

Yaz quickly snatched the paper from Ryan, her eyes glossing over with tears as she read the note. Her gaze then drifted to the two men. 

“We have to find her! “

Graham and Ryan quickly nodded before all three of them began to ran in the direction they had found the paper. After what felt like forever, but was only in fact 10 mins. The sound of painful screaming could be herd coming from one of the rooms at the far end. 

“Wait, that sounds like..”

Graham shared a look of horror as he glanced to Ryan and Yaz. Yasmin’s breathing became fast as turned and ran as fast as she could to the screams, with Ryan and Graham following quickly behind. 

“Doctor!!!”

As soon as she reached the room did her heart drop. The doctor was trapped inside a cage, forced to stand up. She held her head in her hands as an almighty scream of pain left her lips. However, after a quick glance to the side, her fear turned to anger. There he stood, the Master, watching the doctor before him. 

“What have you done!!!”

Yaz shouted as she ran towards the doctor, stopping in front of her. The master smirked before turning his gaze to the human. 

“Just showing her the truth, she has a right to know after all”

Yaz gaze turned to face the master, her eyes shining with anger as she stepped forward to him. Her eyes glossing over with more tears. 

“LET HER GO! OR ELSE”

The sound of Ryan’s voice echoed around the large room. He strolled over to the Master, his gun aimed at his head. Graham quickly ran over to join Yaz. The master gaze at Ryan and couldn’t help but laugh, it wasn’t just a normal laugh, it was a crazy laugh.

“And they say the doctor doesn’t like violence. Yet she turns her friends into soldiers. She needs to make up her mind”

Ryan growls before he lowers the gun, aiming it at the Masters feet before shooting. The bullets missed of course, but Ryan wasn’t aiming to hit it, yet. 

The master jumped back, a small frown forming on his lips before he glanced down to his shoes.

“Oi! These are my best shoes! Be careful!”

Ryan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He though of his Nan, and the doctor. They wouldn’t want him to kill anyone. He aimed his gun back up to the Master’s head. It took a lot for Ryan not to shot him where he stands. 

“Let the Doctor go, or next time I won’t miss”

The master glared at Ryan, before glancing to Yasmin and Graham. A loud groan escaped his lips before he walked over to a control panel. He then pressed a few buttons before the cage the doctor was held in disappeared. 

Yaz ran forward, catching the doctor in her arms as she fell to the floor, the screaming had stopped , and a soft sigh left the Doctor lips, as she closed her eyes allowing unconscious to take over. 

“No no no, doctor can you hear me?. You need to stay awake!” 

Yaz pleaded as she held the doctor, gently shaking her awake. The master however, didn’t wish to stay to see if the doctor was okay. Instead he casually walked out of the doors when he saw Ryan was distracted. Ryan however didn’t care, he dropped the gun and ran towards Yaz , Graham and the Doctor. 

Yaz kept her eyes on the doctor, her gaze filled with worry when the time lord didn’t respond. Maybe they were to late?. After a very short amount of silence, a quiet sound echoed around the room. All eyes then turned to the doctor in Yaz’s arms. Her eyes were slowly beginning to blink open, her face displaying confusion as she stared up at Yasmin. Her voice a small croaking whisper. 

“Yaz?...”


End file.
